Driver circuits for driving passive resonant circuits exist in the prior art. Passive resonant circuits can be for example: series LC circuits, parallel LC circuit, series RLC circuit, parallel RLC circuit, just to name a few. They can be used inter alia for transmission of a wireless signal.
WO2016071312(A1) describes a driver circuit and an active transmitter device, a series circuit consisting of a first capacitor and a second capacitor being charged to a reference voltage by way of a charging current and the charged capacitors being discharged via the inductor by an oscillating discharge, the discharge being terminated when the current through the inductor has completed an entire oscillation period or a multiple thereof.
There is always room for improvements or alternatives.